1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures and, more particularly, to a computer enclosure with an airflow-guiding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in a computer generate heat. Some electronic components require additional heat dissipation means such as airflow-guiding devices for guiding airflow to dissipate heat away from the electronic components. Typical airflow-guiding devices are usually fixed to the computer by bolts or screws. Installing the typical airflow-guiding devices with many receiving portions is laborious, time-consuming, and inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with an improved airflow-guiding device to overcome the above-described shortcomings.